


Just Another Love Story

by reckedkarnstein



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Childhood Friends, Choni child au, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hook-Up, Jealous Toni Topaz, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, Minor Character Death, Protective Toni Topaz, Sad Cheryl Blossom, Toni Topaz Backstory, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, cheryl blossom - Freeform, choni, choni smut, soft, soft choni, toni topaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reckedkarnstein/pseuds/reckedkarnstein
Summary: Antoinette (Toni) Topaz and Cheryl Blossom are childhood best friends. What will happen when Toni has to leave town? Will the two of them ever reconnect?





	Just Another Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Little four year old Antoinette Topaz meets the quiet shy little ginger haired girl.

Little Antoinette Topaz skipped around the playground, her soft brown eyes scanning the around, taking in her surroundings. Antoinette loved the playground. She loved playing with the other kids, but most of all, she loved the swings. So today was no different to any other trip to the playground, her crooked smile widening as she raced to the swings. Seeing an empty swing, she jumped on, pushing herself off of the ground a little bit, her wavy dark hair flying in the wind.

This was when her eyes fell to the person on the swing next to her. There sat a girl. Antoinette turned to look at the girl beside her, taking her appearance in. The other girl had ginger hair, pulled back into a french braid. Her eyes were a deep shade of brown, a sharp contrast to her clothing choice.

The girl wore a light blue pair of neatly kept overalls with a matching denim jacket that hung loosely off her petite body. The jacket was slightly too big for the small girl and Antoinette could see that the girl's hands clung tightly to the sleeves, letting her hands fold into her body. Her head was hung and if Antoinette didn't know any better, she'd have said that the girl was crying. After hearing a choked sob, she knew that she was right.

“Are you crying?” Antoinette spoke softly, her hand nervously playing with the hem of her t-shirt, as she watched the girl jump with a start. Turning her head slowly to look at her, the other little girl’s hand coming up to frantically wipe her eyes, with the sleeve of her jacket.

She could see the ginger haired girl's lip trembling and that her eyes were puffy and red. Her face fell when she saw the girl trying to hide her face, beneath her hand. Little Antoinette was a comforting individual. She was a little girl who wanted the world to be happy and full of love and butterflies. So seeing this little girl upset made her upset too. One less happy person in the world. 

A very pale, frail, small Cheryl Blossom sat on the swing crying, not even noticing the girl next to her. As she heard the voice of another, she looked up, wiping her tears and trying to fight back more. The tuna redhead didn’t have amazing speech, even for the average four year old, since her mother had always told her to shut up. She very quietly spoke, nodding her head as little as possible. “Mommy hit” she squeaked out. She looked towards the brunette, before averting her eyes and looking around. “JASON?” She called out towards the slides, looking for her twin brother. As he made his way over, she looked back towards the girl. “I Cheryl, dat Jason, me brother”

The little brunette girl had a very advanced sense of vocabulary for the young years of a four year old. It was probably because most of her time was spent around adults and if it wasn't that then the amount of advanced books the child had picked up to read. 

Hearing that the little girl’s mother had hit her made a pout fall across Antoinette's features. She leaned a little closer and rested her head against the chain on the swing, “Well my mommy does too.” She was glad she could relate with the young girl but hated that it was on something so sad. It should have been about them both liking butterflies or something. She gave the ginger haired little girl a small smile as she tilted her head. 

She called her brother over and Antoinette smiled at the boy and gave him a small wave, followed by a, “Hi..”

Antoinette looked between the two siblings and noticed how similar and close in age the two of them looked. Putting her knowledge together she assumed the two were twins. 

“I’m Antoinette, n-nice to meet you two.”

Cheryl slowly brought her hand out to shake antoinette's hand, something she had often seen her father do during business interactions. “Best friends” she said, hoping the other girl would say the same. 

Jason Just stood there “ew, girls” he voiced “Cheryl, I’m going back to play with Reggie” he told her. Jason’s vocabulary and speech was much better than his sisters, as he was expected to take over his father's business when he was grown. In the Blossom household, the twins were taught that girls should be polite and quiet, and boys should do all the work.

Antoinette reached forward to shake Cheryl’s hand. She hadn't got this interaction much so at first she stared at the girls hand in confusion but had eventually caught on when she remembered her mother used to do this when meeting new people. That didn't happen much anymore. Her mother rarely got out. Antoinette's family was an odd bundle but life worked out. Her family life wasn't what you could call normal. The brunette spent a lot of time by herself, either roaming around the neighborhood or just huddled up in her room. There were always tons of people around and she never understood why men went in and out of her house constantly. She would later find out how one man in particular would end up ruining her life for sure.

“Best Friends?” Antoinette asked excitedly. She had never had a best friend, but she had read about them and she totally wanted one. “You want to be my best friend? Okay!” she smiled widely and held her hand out for the shorter girl to grab. Antoinette pulled the confused girl by her hand to the sandbox. She wanted to build a sandcastle with her. “Wanna build a castle?”

Cheryl nodded excitedly and held onto Antoinette's hand, jogging over to the sand box with her. She sat on the edge and started to use the sand to make a base. 

During the process of making the best castle two four year olds could make, Antoinette decided the two of them needed to make up a story for the castle. They decided that the two of them would move there when they were older. They would live together and own a puppy, according to Antoinette. 

Cheryl listened to the brunette, not being able to add much herself, as her imagination had always been suppressed by her dreadful parents. She looked up as an older boy, probably about 7, stomped all over their castle. Cheryl piped up with a small “no!” Before starting to cry again.

Antoinette looked over at the large child who was definitely older than the two of them who had decided it would be a good idea to trample and kick their entire castle down. Antoinette crossed her arms in front of her body and stood up to face the boy who was way taller than her. “That was our castle! We worked hard on that!” she tried to stand up for the two of them. 

The boy tried to fire back a few insults but was quickly shut down by the shorter brunette girl. She gave a swift kick to his kneecap as he went tumbling forward and into the sandbox, taking a mouthful of sand with him. “Take that jerk!” she shouted. She grabbed Cheryl's hand as the ginger girl looked at her in shock and they walked away from the sandbox. 

Toni would continue to be there for Cheryl and protect her whenever she needed it for the next few years.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really excited to be writing this book and hope that you all will stay along for this emotional rollercoaster of a ride. I am writing this with someone else and we are both really invested so hope to see fast updates. I love my little Choni childhood best friends....


End file.
